


Fragile

by RichieMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichieMoriarty/pseuds/RichieMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rich was always a bit… fragile. Like an old cup, which could be crashed any time. <br/>Jim never thought about that, but when they met Sebastian – he was the one who noticed that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! (:
> 
> This is Rich again. I am sorry for the last work - Jim stoled my laptop. But I am not angry, of course. I could never be mad with him - he loves me.
> 
> This is... Ehm... Something about me, I guess. Please, don´t show Jim or Seb. We will make this our secret. Again... 
> 
> Pls, if you liked this, leave me kudos or comment. Jim doesn´t speak to me - he is angry, and Seb and Sev aren´t home, so... I would like to talk to someone. Oh, that´s all I guess. Thanks for support and if you have any questions about me or Jim, ask me in comments, please. 
> 
> Thanks for your attention and have a lovely day! -Richie X (:

Rich was always a bit… fragile. Like an old cup, which could be crashed any time. Jim never thought about that, but when they met Sebastian – he was the one who noticed that.

 

*RICHIE*

 

Rich could handle Jim. Well, sometimes it was hard not to cry in front of him, but… he could always save his tears for later.

So he usually ended in his room, crying, while sitting on floor, his sleeves wet from tears, salty taste in his mouth.

 

*RICHIE*

 

But one day, this changed…

 

_Jim yelled at him – **like always…**_

 

_Jim punched him – **like almost always…**_

 

_Jim made him fuck him – **like always when he "got pissed"…**_

 

_Jim called him names, made him speak dirty… **like always when he was high or drunk…**_

 

_And Jim left him almost naked on bed, calling him a slut and left room, sipping whisky from his glass…_

 

It was the time when Rich started crying.

 

For so long, trying not to be loud.

 

But then, somebody touched his shoulder, whispering that **_„It will be ok“_** …

 

Sebastian hugged him, let him just cry, repeating that

 

**_„Jim isn´t mad with him“_ **

 

...that...

 

_**„He loves him“** _

 

...and...

 

**_„He did that because he was drunk“,_ **

 

...not because he wanted to hurt him.

 

Rich was quiet, like always, he always said just _yes/no_ to Seb´s questions, or just one-word answer. Seb understood him. It must be hard for him. It would be hard for everyone to have Jim as his brother. ~~As more than a brother.~~

 

But even fragile thing can survive a crash. Once, it has something strong and flexible to protect it.

 

**_And Sebastian promised him that he will be his protection._ **

 

**_~~Even if Jim could destroy him too.~~ _ **

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this was more like T, but... I don´t know... I just hit M. Sorry, if you are angry... Jim would be, I guess... -Richie X


End file.
